A Fool's Love
by Sakurabana Shirou
Summary: My first Naruto fic. One-shot. "I’ve often wondered what got me into him. Was it his innocence? His foolishness, or maybe how he always wanted to one-up me." NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I own Naruto…::looks around quickly:: I SAID I OWN NARUTO! ::looks around to see lawyers and Masashi Kishimoto charging with mops, plungers, and sausage links in hand:: Fine, I don't own Naruto. ::Looks to see them walking away:: Oh, man. I'm just going to go cuddle with my Yuki and Hiei plushies…::Sigh::

Naruto Fanfic:

A Fool's Love

I've often wondered what got me into him. Was it his innocence? His foolishness, or maybe how he always wanted to one-up me. He always made me laugh inside when he did that, because the idiot would always fail. I think that was it. Him being a fool and always making me smile.

When I'm with most people, I feel as if I have to be aware or guarded. Sakura is a friend and only my friend. But I still feel the same way around her, guarded. But with him, I don't. The idiot would attack me at any given moment, but I could care less, really. I could always beat Dead-last.

His childlike manner and complete innocence is annoying. Sometimes I want to kick him and tell him to grow the hell up, and other times he even gave us away. But it could have been that ridiculous color he wears too.

I mean, even the color of his clothes pisses me off. Orange. What a bright, loud color. Only an idiot would wear the color orange. That's why I wear dark, solid colors, such as blue and black. Orange can give away your position, while blue can let you hide in the shadows. Hence the point of a sneak attacks.

But that baka's too loud anyways. He goes up to the enemy with his kunai or shuriken or whatever weapon he has that day and yells "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" That idiot's going to get himself killed one day. He doesn't think before he acts. Then after he's getting his ass kicked, Sakura and I have to go save him.

He always wonders why I save him and "one-up" on him all the time. Well, whenever that baka is always getting shit deep in trouble, you'd think I'd save him. I can't understand him sometimes. I really can't. But seeing him always makes me smile.

Ever since _that_ day with Haku, he's been different. He's stronger in body and mind now. But he's still an idiot. He said that one day he'd protect me. Yeah, right. I'd end up dead and then shortly afterwards he'd end up beside me too. But I'd rather be dead with him than alive without him.

After the fight with Haku , we both trained harder and harder so that we could become stronger. I trained to protect that fool, because I want to see his dream of becoming Hokage come true. Just like he told me he wants me to do whatever I had to do to revenge my clan. He told me that he'd help me and be right beside me if I needed any help. That's why I trust him. And that's why he's become more special to me than anyone else that I've known, even my own mother. What a fool I am to _like_ him.

Suddenly the door flew open and I didn't even bother to look. I knew it was him. That idiot always has to make a loud, annoying entrance so that everyone notices him. I laughed secretly and watched the waves crash onto the shore. I got up from leaning on the railing of our balcony and turned to face him.

His face was a little flushed from what seemed to be from him running all the way back to our house. I looked down to see him in his swimming trunks. Even they were orange. I rolled my eyes but then looked down to my dark blue trunks. I laughed inside but it was soon interrupted. "Kakashi said we're going to have to cut our vacation short because he just got a message from the damn Hokage that said we have an important mission." He said, partially out of breath.

"Okay. That's fine." I said in my usual cold tone.

"Wha-What? You don't care at all?" He asked me.

"No." I said as I turned around and walked down the stairs to the beach shore. He followed me, complaining the whole way, just like I suspected. I started to laugh but a little bit of sound escaped my throat and he quickly jumped on it.

"Sasuke! Was that a laugh I just heard?" he said running up to me.

"What are you talking about baka? I wasn't laughing."

"Come one, come all! Come see the great Sasuke laugh. Yes folks, he can and _does_ laugh…" He began yelling.

"Shut up." I said coldly.

"Attention: This is such a shocking event that people with weak stomachs and high blood pressure should NOT attend. Also all women who may be pregnant or nursing should NOT see it either because you might fall in love with him." He continued.

"Hey, idiot. I said shut up."

He laughed at his pathetic attempt to be funny and started running towards the water. "Beat you there, Asshole!"

"Meet you there, Dead-last!" I said as I began running too.

We ran the rest of the way to the water and fell into it. I won, of course, and he just sat there and pouted. We were both on our knees when suddenly he splashed me and started laughing. I turned to him, with sand and shells in my hair, and stood up. I towered over him and his laughing quickly stopped.

"Sa-Sasuke? Wh-What are you…?" He began.

I stooped over, picked him up and flung him over my shoulder. He started kicking and squirming all around but I kept my grip even though he was wet. I started walking out into the deeper part of the ocean.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Put me down! Sasuke!"

"Fine." I said as I dropped him into a deeper part of the ocean.

He came gasping up for air and splashing. When he finally got his balance again, I noticed the piece of seaweed in his blond hair. I began laughing internally again. He and I stood there looking at each other for a few seconds.

Finally he said, "Sasuke, you asshole!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I suddenly just started laughing. He looked shocked at first and then eased a little bit. I leaned over and kissed him. At first I thought he'd pull back because he was mad at me, but when he didn't, I made the kiss deeper.

I was still laughing after I kissed him. Soon he joined in with me and began laughing too. I don't know if he knew why, but he joined in anyways. That's my baka's typical reaction. But that's the reason why I'm with him. It's because he makes me happy. I'm happy being myself and being with him. He's my idiot and I'm his asshole. What a fool I am to _love_ him.

That's the love between Assholes and Oranges.


End file.
